


Baby's first time out

by pumpkintentacles



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I suck at tags, honestly this was funnier in my head, language because obviously chucky, ooc chucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkintentacles/pseuds/pumpkintentacles
Summary: Imagine Chucky being so angry that he's getting on your nerves and rather then letting him ride your ass you take matters into your own hands and throw him into the fire place (unlit) and lock the gate. Basically putting his ass in time out until he calms tf down.





	Baby's first time out

**Author's Note:**

> This is poorly written because not only am I rusty as hell from writing, I was also surrounded by loud people chatting so I kept losing focus.. but after writing this imagine I wanted to write a lil something.. so yeah.. (Also I didn’t really double check grammar or typos so oopsies.) Also I only recently saw the first 3 movies so obviously Chucky is gonna seem fairly out of character.. I’m tryin though..
> 
> I posted this on my tumblr but honestly I don't expect to get requests of any sorts, nothing has gotten any views so I'll probably stick to here or just not posting at all. Anyways here's some garbage drabble.

“That fucking bitch!” The knee high body hissed out. Chucky had been pacing around the living room cursing and kicking at furniture when something in particular pissed him off. “Honey can you stop kicking the coffee table?” A sigh slipped past your lips as you stopped dusting and gave the small doll a look over. “Shaddap woman.” Squinting your eyes at his language you tried to not hold it against him, he often said mean things whether he realized or not so you took to taking none of it personally.

From his grumblings you’d managed to figure out that one of his victims had gotten away from him. Something about him having her right where he wanted her only for her to overthrow him and somehow get away. Honestly you didn’t care too much, you kept your nose out of his business as long as it wasn’t anyone you knew. He’d made no promises but he told you an effort would be made to avoid them if he came across someone close to you, but if they talked shit about you then it was off the table.

You were ripped from your thoughts by a tug to your pant leg, normally the action was cute but this however was not. The tug was rough and harsh words were being spilt from Chucky’s mouth. “I’m fucking talking to you!” You sighed and stopped what you were doing to give him your attention. “Sorry hun I was daydreaming, what’d you say?” Chucky gave a snarl before kicking your leg with irritation, while it didn’t really hurt you still grit your teeth to avoid the reflex of kicking him. “Would you fucking stop that? I said I was sorry.”

"Fuck that, I’m pourin’ my heart out to you doll.” he complained, joking pet name aside you sighed and leaned over to lift him up. “You keep saying ‘that bitch’ and ‘fuck her’ how is that pouring your heart out?” You hissed, Chucky glared at you and kicked his legs. “You bitch, you know I fucking hate being picked up!”

Charles continued to yell your ear off and you finally let him fall from your hands onto the couch. Grumbling your boyfriend flung himself off the couch and continued walking around to bitch and knocking stuff around and completely ruining your cleaning progress.  A few minutes later and you finally snapped and grabbed him from his good guy overalls and hoisted him up with one hand. Quick strides despite his angered screams you moved to the unlit fireplace and moved the gate back before tossing him into the pit. Promptly closing and locking the gate you stepped back and crossed your arms. “Alright Charles I’ve had enough of you fucking making a mess while I’m trying to clean, I also don’t appreciate your language towards me, I usually let it slip but today isn’t your day. I get your angry about that bitch escaping but its not okay to take it out on me.” you snapped.

Chucky was stunned into a silent rage at everything that just happened, you really just fucking threw him in time out in the fireplace?! His angered cries fell on deaf ears as you turned your back to him to clean up the mess he made. Silence eventually fell in the room and you’d gotten the room all cleaned up, a quick glance towards Chucky found him sitting on a log staring daggers at you. Turning your back to him you busied yourself by putting the broom and vacuum away and fixed yourself a drink before taking a spot on the couch with your phone to browse social media. Silence weighted heavy in the room until you caught movement at the corner of your eye, it was Chucky standing from his spot on the log to put his hands to the gate.

“Babe? Baby?” he grumbled. You gave a soft hum of acknowledgement but refused to look up from your phone. “I’m sorry alright?” Lifting your gaze from your phone to your boyfriend you gave a faint sigh, you knew he had a rough time apologizing so at least the half assed seeming apology was a start. “You know that kick really hurt..” you grumbled, Chucky snorted and if you were paying attention you’d see a small smirk on his lips.

“Look come let me out doll, I’ll behave. You know how I get.. Please?” With a groan and an eye roll you stood, it was hard to stay mad at the idiot for too long. “Alright alright, but only if you cuddle with me.” Chucky visibly froze at the words and showed a visual distaste for it. “Oh look at that I should start dinner..” you lied and turned away towards the kitchen.

“Wait wait! Fuckin fine, bitch..” he grumbled the last part and you pretended to not hear it. With a giggle and bounce in your step you walked to him and unlocked the gate allowing him to step out. “You know your fuckin lucky I love ya.” he sighed. “I love you too baby.” you hummed and scooped him up into your arms against your chest. Chucky eyed your tits before giving up and accepting his fate, maybe cuddling wasn’t too bad after all.


End file.
